Taylor Enterprises
Background: Taylor Enterprises is a film/tv company owned by Lightning Bolt Pictures (under WTNF Communications). The company was founded by Taylor the Awesome, the owner of said company. The company has made many popular shows such as Paramount Logo Bloopers, Not a VHS/DVD Opening You'd Expect, The Courtroom of Randomness, RANDOM SHORT, and much more. This might not be related but here it is anyway: Taylor has had many channels in the past years. In 2011, he was first known as "dukesyard", but he closed the account and made it "TheNintendofan34". 2012, he was known as "OfficialTaylorDuke", but he was severely cyber bullied on that channel, causing him to close that account as well. Later that year, he made a new one named "MortalKombatFan25000", he dealt with the same thing with his OTD channel. He also had channels named "MortalTheHedgehog" and "TheNintendofan25" in 2012/13. In mid 2014, Taylor created "Team Underground" as a team group to help fight some trolls. Taylor's account for some reason got suspended, causing him to make a new one. Later that year, Taylor would go on to create his flagship series on his channel that is "Paramount Logo Bloopers". '''The series "Columbia Logo Bloopers" and '''Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers '''by '''davemadson '''inspired him to do his own Logo Blooper show. The first episode was a major success with fans at the time, but he only made one episode in said year due to his Internet problems.He got to make the rest of the episodes in early 2015. In 2015, Taylor renamed his channel "Taylor Video Entertainment (TVE)". In said year, Taylor had a computer virus, causing him to take a hiatus for a while but he came back in November of that year. In late 2016 as today, the company renamed as "Taylor Enterprises". Taylor Enterprises was founded before the shutdown of TVE in May of 2016 due to a hack threat. Taylor Enterprises' latest film is called "Attack of the RTD", which is co-produced by Sky Pictures and Lavon Pictures, with Lightning Bolt Pictures being the distributor. It is still in production. No updates have been given about the film recently. As of February 11, 2019, Taylor announced that Attack Of The RTD might still be happening, if he could get to it. '''Paramount Logo Bloopers, HBO Logo Bloopers, ABC ID Bloopers, and Village Roadshow Pictures Bloopers were sold to Sky Media. Taylor Enterprises Logo Mishaps is the only remaining property left that is logo bloopers related.In mid 2018, Taylor Enterprises got the rights to Paramount Logo Bloopers, ABC ID Bloopers, HBO Logo Bloopers, and Village Roadshow Pictures Bloopers back. Taylor is planning to continue the shows. 1st Logo (October 2014-2015) Logo: On a same 20th century fox 1994-2010 remade logo, but replaced with "WTNF-TV", The other logo are more below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A 2011's Idefy theme. Then the announcer saying. A different music and announcer exists. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo (Early 2015, 2016) Logo: On a 80's tunnel background, we see a words "NBS". Variant: The Early 2015/2016 logo, was renamed as "The New NBT". Then it fades characters again. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A Early 2008's scary music. In early 2016, the theme now as "4-bit 2010's" theme. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: TBA 3rd Logo (Late 2015) Logo: On a papers background, we see a words "TEN". Variants: *A different background version exists. *As closing logo, the company was renamed as "Taylor Productions", A byline fades in below and a blue background. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A 2000's and 2010's rock theme. Sometimes, it was replaced by calm theme. In the closing version, the closing of the show. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: TBA 4th Logo (2015-2016) Logo: On a black background, we see a words "TVE Taylor Video Entertainment". A byline fades in below. Then it fades into characters and more. Early Variants: *The black background, and not fade out. *At the end of early shows, the Taylor Video Entertainment, which come first. And the TEN 2015 logo fades in. Later Variant: The TVE Central was first, Then it fades into Taylor Video Entertainment. The characters and logos one-by-one. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Depending on the variant. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: TBA 5th Logo (Early 2016) Logo: On a colors background, we see a words "TVE". Variants: *A filmstrip version exists, seen on Paramount Logo Bloopers. *A different background, was only seen on RKO Pictures Logo History. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Depending on the variant. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: TBA 6th Logo (Late August 2016-Early 2017) Logo: On a blue background, we see a words "T Taylor Enterprises". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Depending on the variant. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: TBA 7th Logo (Early 2017- ) Logo: On a 3-D black background, we see a words "T Taylor Enterprises". FX/SFX: Depending on the variant. Music/Sounds: The Aillance Films/Entertainment One (2004-2007), (2007-2013), (2012-2013), (2015- ) logo. Availability: Current. Scare Factor: TBA